


Breathtaking

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Kinky sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasms, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth wants Dean to see how pretty he looks when Seth fucks him.Aka Seth introduces Dean to his mirror kink.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Breathtaking

Seth had booked them into a nice fancy little place for the weekend, and Dean didn’t question him. He never did. That’s how things had been flowing ever since they hooked up. 

Seth would make plans for them, be in control of everything and Dean would go along the ride because in the end; he got what he wanted. A good thorough fucking that would leave him dazed for hours and limping for days. Seth was good at taking care of him and despite their relationship being purely physical- which Dean didn’t mind since he liked getting fucked a little too much to complain and Seth was good at it- he had learned to relish in the other man’s undivided attention. 

Seth moved to stand behind Dean in the elevator, taking advantage of being the only occupants. He sneaked an arm around Dean’s waist and pulled the other man closer against his body, his lips pressing against the nape of Dean’s neck as Dean shivered in his hold. 

“Why did you have to get the top floor?” Dean asked, feigning annoyance to distract himself from how hot he felt all of a sudden. Seth had that kind of an effect on him, and Dean could feel the other man’s hardness pressing against his backside. He turned his face a little to catch Seth’s eyes, and the other man had a suggestive grin on his face when he removed his mouth from Dean’s neck. “I have my reasons.”

Dean didn’t reply, just silently followed Seth out of the elevator and into the room that was obviously their’s for the night. 

Seth closed the door behind him and switched all the lights on, then looked at his partner. Dean’s mouth was slightly agape as he looked around the room, and when Seth pointed towards the ceiling, his mouth fell open even further. He looked confused, skeptical even. 

“What is this?”

Seth grinned and shed his jacket off. Then moved towards Dean and stood before him. He put a hand on Dean’s chin and titled his head up so he could kiss those tempting lips, eyes already turning dark and hazy.

Seth plunged his tongue inside Dean’s wet mouth, one hand reaching down to squeeze the other man’s ass through his jeans. Dean opened up to him easily, letting Seth kiss and lick into his mouth the way he wanted. When Seth pulled back, he was pleased to find Dean’s eyes mirroring the desire and lust that obviously shined through his own.

Dean panted a little and tried to catch his breath, forehead pressing against Seth’s who placed both of his hands on Dean’s hips and pulled him closer. Seth nuzzled against Dean’s neck, teeth scratching the soft skin. Dean titled his head back a little, hands holding onto Seth’s arms in a tight grip. “Seth..”

The broken moan from Dean’s lips made Seth grin, and then in a quick motion he turned Dean around in his arms, one hand going around Dean’s throat to hold him there, the other griping onto Dean’s hip as he pressed the front of his body against Dean’s back.

“Open your eyes, Baby.”

Seth’s voice was raspy, so deep, and when Dean opened his eyes, he found Seth’s hungry gaze watching him, watching _them_ through the mirror that was in front of them. Fuck...they looked hot together. And now he understood why Seth got a room that was surrounded by mirrors. He was dating a kinky motherfucker. And that was rich coming from someone like him.

“You know how I always tell you how fucking hot you look on my cock? How you are so perfect for me when I take you...You always open up to me like you can’t get enough of me...Tonight you’ll see, Baby...How beautiful you are when I’m fucking you, how you look when I’m pounding into you and making your eyes roll back into your head.”

Seth’s hand that was on Dean’s hip had wandered down to palm at his erection, words whispered right against Dean’s ear, who was whimpering and squirming a little in Seth’s arms, and Seth knew he had him right where he wanted. It was always so easy to get Dean into whatever game Seth wanted to play, and that was one of the reason why Seth felt so drawn towards the blue eyed man. Dean’s willingness and submissiveness was addicting.

Dean was hardening beautifully underneath Seth’s palm. He kept stroking him for a couple of more moments before pulling away from Dean and sitting on the edge of the bed, Dean seemed like he wanted to protest when Seth stopped touching him, but he kept standing where Seth left him.

“Strip, Baby. Everything, off. Then come here.”

Seth watched Dean nod a little, then he started stripping out of his clothes. Dean’s hands were a little shaky, and when he was finally bared before Seth’s eyes, Seth felt his breath getting caught in his throat, because no matter how many times he saw Dean like this, it always managed to stun him how beautiful the other man really was.

Dean slowly walked towards Seth, only stopping when he was in front of him. Seth smirked up at him, then grabbed at his waist and turned him around. He let his eyes roam at Dean’s beautiful back, stopping at his ass that looked just fucking perfect. He was almost tempted to decorate it with a bite, but then decided it could wait. 

Seth pulled Dean down on his lap and placed Dean’s thighs over his own. He spread his knees, eyes watching the mirror that was in front of them. Fuck...Dean looked so fucking _slutty_. Sitting there all naked over a fully clothed Seth’s lap, legs spread wide open, head thrown back against Seth’s shoulder, and Seth just wanted to wreck him right then and there.

“Damn..Look at you, Baby.” 

Seth whispered against Dean’s ear in a husky voice, and their eyes met in the mirror. Dean bit at his lip, his whole body flushed a deep shade of pink and he almost looked embarrassed but also really really turned on. When he tried to hide his face in Seth’s neck, Seth forced him to keep watching them in the mirror and Dean was always good at listening to him. 

“Look at how hard you already are for me, Dean.” Seth whispered dirtily in Dean’s ear as he bit at his earlobe, then reached around to grab at Dean’s dick which made Dean jump a little at his touch. 

Seth stroked Dean for a few minutes, watching how Dean simply enjoyed the sensation and started getting lost in the pleasure. Dean’s breathing was getting uneven, and Seth slowed down. “Good Boy...So easy for me. Now come on, get down on your knees and suck _Daddy._ ”

Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head when he heard Seth call himself Daddy, because that was another thing that made Dean want to crawl on his knees and please. He let out a small whimper and got off of Seth, then placed himself between Seth’s spread thighs and started unbuttoning his jeans.

Seth stroked Dean's head, and helped him pull his jeans off. He took his shirt off too and then leaned back on the bed on his hands, just enjoying the sight of Dean Ambrose on his knees before him.

Dean started with slow slurps, sucking around the head and stroking the thick length with his hand for a few minutes. Seth looked in the mirror, and groaned at the picture he was seeing. Dean’s back was arched, and his ass was poked out for Seth’s viewing pleasure. Seth closed his eyes for a second and just relished in the warm wet heat that was Dean’s mouth. 

Seth let Dean be in control of the pace for few minutes, then he took over and held Dean’s head in his hands and started fucking into his mouth roughly. Dean let him assault his mouth, letting sweet noises out of his mouth only to drive Seth further crazy. Seth had to pull out because he was getting too close, and the fun was just starting.

Seth ordered Dean to get on his hands and knees on the bed, and reminded him he was to keep his eyes open and watch everything Seth was going to do to him. Dean’s brain was clouded with need, and want, and then he was looking into the mirror, watching himself and how easily he had spread himself open for Seth. 

Dean moaned as he watched through the mirror Seth’s mouth getting lost somewhere between his spread ass. The sensation of Seth’s tongue opening him up somehow seemed more pleasurable than usual, and his cock was leaking so much. He wanted to close his eyes but he couldn’t look away from the image of him and Seth in the mirror. How Seth’s hands held him open for his feasting, how Dean was pushing his hips back against Seth’s face, like he was trying to suffocate the other man...But it was only make Seth go harder. He was hungrily sucking Dean's insides, his hands landing a smack every now and then on his ass to make Dean moan even louder.

Dean was crying and squirming and moaning uncontrollably when Seth finally pulled back. He placed a couple of bruising kisses on Dean’s hips before sitting up and pulling Dean up so he was facing him. He pressed his mouth against Dean’s and Dean just melted against him, Seth letting out a loud groan when Dean’s hand found his cock and started stroking it in eager strokes. “Fuck...Come on, I gotta be inside you.”

Dean nodded and watched as Seth laid on the bed on his back, then motioned Dean to straddle his hips facing away from him. Dean did as asked and sat his ass down on Seth’s hips, whimpering when the head of Seth’s dick brushed against his entrance. “Fuck Seth..”

Seth licked his lips and then grabbed at Dean’s hips, moving his fingers to brush against Dean’s hole. He reached up and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, and started on getting Dean ready for his dick. 

Dean rocked back on his fingers and soon Seth was three fingers deep inside Dean’s ass, loosening him up and stretching him just right. He kept at it for few more seconds then pulled his fingers out and said, “Sit on my cock, Babe. Ride me.”

Dean was eager to do just that. He raised his hips and Seth held his cock up against his entrance and Dean slowly lowered himself until Seth bottomed out. They both cursed out loudly, panting harshly as the pleasure became too much. Then Dean started moving. 

Seth let Dean rock his hips against his cock for few minutes, then he brought Dean to lay against him, both of their eyes going upwards towards the ceiling which was also covered with a mirror. Dean let out a little whimper, moaning when Seth’s wet mouth latched onto his earlobe. “Watch now, Dean. Watch what a little slut you are for my cock. Look how slutty you look all spread open for Daddy.”

Dean didn’t get a chance to respond, because Seth set up a brutal pace and started fucking up into him roughly. One of Seth’s hand was placed on Dean’s throat, the other arm wrapped around Dean’s waist and for a second Dean forgot how to breath. 

Both of them felt dazed as they watched the mirror above them. And just when Dean didn’t think he could look any sluttier, Seth grabbed him from under his knees and held his legs up as he kept pounding into him. Dean moaned and tried to hide his face in Seth’s neck, but Seth wouldn’t let him. 

Seth felt his orgasm nearing, his thrusts getting wilder and breathing uneven, and he wanted to watch Dean cum with him. “Touch yourself, Baby. Cum for Daddy.” He whispered in Dean’s ear, and groaned when he watched Dean grabbing at his dick eagerly and stroking it in rough strokes. It didn’t take long before Dean was spilling cum all over himself, his walls tightening around Seth’s length and with a loud grunt Seth spilled his seeds inside Dean’s ass.

Dean laid boneless over Seth, his heart still thumping against his chest. He didn’t remember ever cumming this hard. He struggled to open his eyes and when he finally did, there was that mirror again. Showing him laying over Seth, Seth’s dick still nestled inside him.

Seth stroked a hand on his stomach, then moved him so Dean was laying on the bed besides him. He pressed his lips against Dean’s in a deep lazy kiss, a satisfied grin on his face when he finally pulled back. “You totally loved it.”

Dean rolled his eyes and let out a little huff, looking into Seth’s eyes, he couldn’t help but give a small grin of his own. “Shut up.” They both laughed before settling down for a nap. After all, they needed their rest if they wanted to make full use of the room Seth spent good money on. 


End file.
